


The Engine Room

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Scenic Route [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Landscape, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee looked around the engine room. Number 1 for my <a href="http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/profile">tv-universe</a> scenery challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engine Room

Kaylee looked around the engine room. Here, Serenity was pink with rust, and in some places she was cobbled together, because Kaylee just didn't have the parts to fix her properly. Piecemeal as she was in here, this was the core of Serenity. Without this room, without the large engine that dominated the center - with all of its little parts coming together to make a functioning whole - she'd be a heap of scrap in some junk heap.

It was all metal, or mostly metal, and metal was supposed to be hard and shiny, but to Kaylee, the engine room had always felt soft, dull, and warm. The floor was worn down except around the edges, and there was a hole in the door frame from a bullet; she couldn't get a straight answer from the Captain how it had gotten there, but she suspected it had been something heroical. Or maybe embarrassing.

But those weren't flaws; they was character. To Kaylee, those worn spots and rust were what made Serenity who she was. Made her their home.


End file.
